Catalyst 2: The Awakening
by Unstable Firestarter
Summary: Sequel to Catalyst. Yazoo is trapped in a coma, Loz is mute, Sophronica is heartbroken, and Kadaj blames himself for everything that happened to his family. Worse, ShinRa is still after them and won't quit until all four of them are dead... Yazoo/OC
1. Under Attack

Summary: The sequel to _Catalyst;_ continues where the first one left off. Yazoo is trapped in a coma, Loz is mute, Sophronica is heartbroken, and Kadaj blames himself for everything that happened to his family. Worse, Shin-Ra is still after them and won't quit until all four of them are dead. Can they awaken Yazoo before Shin-Ra gets to him? Rated M for language, violence, and later character death. Reviews welcome and much appreciated, but please, no flames; they kill me.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything except Sophronica.

------------------------------------------

**Catalyst 2: The Awakening**

**Chapter One "Under Attack"**

Kneeling beside the bed and Yazoo's still form, Sophronica bowed her head, closing her eyes. Everything _wasn't_ going to be alright as long as Shin-Ra was involved. She knew that, was ready to deal with it however she had to…to protect _them_…to protect _him_. She wouldn't let Shin-Ra take away her family again. Her sensitive hearing alerted her to a faint sound, almost inaudible. She raised her head immediately, opening her eyes. Did she imagine it, was she just paranoid? Apparently not, because when she looked over at Kadaj, standing in the doorway, he'd half turned, was gazing down the hallway. He'd heard it too; the faint sound of the door to the Loft opening. He turned back to her. She nodded, and he stepped back, closing the door to the room.

He moved silently down the hall, drawing Souba as he went. He paused just inside the doorway, back to the wall. He lifted his sword, used the blade as a mirror to look into the main room of the Loft. He caught movement going up the stairs. Shin-Ra soldiers. Just soldiers, normal people, but armed with guns and stun rods and dressed in their black uniforms. He heard the sound of a chair being pushed back, knew it was Loz. He couldn't wait there any longer; if they'd seen Loz, they knew they were there, and there was no more need to hide. He stepped out from the hallway, shot a glance over to Loz, who was standing beside the kitchen table. There were about ten or twelve soldiers coming up the stairs. Their attention was still on Loz, they hadn't seen Kadaj yet, but he'd fix that.

He moved swiftly towards them, determined to stop them. They didn't see him until he was almost three feet from them, and by then it was too late. At least for the soldiers in the lead. He swung Souba and dealt one soldier a fatally deep slash across the chest, dropping him. He was cutting into a second soldier before any of them even raised their weapons. Then the chaos of fighting broke out. More men were coming up the stairs behind the first group, but they were being stopped by Kadaj, for now. He heard Loz coming up behind him and could only spare his brother a quick glance. There was gunfire, and Kadaj ducked, the bullets sailing over his head. He was forced to back up as a soldier struck at him, grazing his shoulder with his stun rod. Kadaj kicked him in the chest and he stumbled down the stairs, taking a few of the other soldiers down with him for the moment.

Sophronica was still where she had been when Kadaj left, clasping Yazoo's hand in hers. She could hear the sounds of fighting, muffled by the door, and knew she had to go help them. But she didn't want to leave Yazoo. He was so…completely vulnerable like this. She had to make sure that they didn't reach him, had to stop them before that. If only he would wake up, whatever was holding him under the surface of sleep. If he could really be considered 'asleep'. She lowered his hand gently down to his side, wiped away her tears and half stood. She kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I'll keep your brothers safe," she whispered, "And I won't let anyone hurt you."

She fully stood, drawing both Dagon and Draco. She opened the door, closed it after herself, with one last look back at her angel. The sounds of the fight were louder now, as she was closer. She could smell blood, prayed it was neither Kadaj nor Loz. Loz, who hadn't spoken since the night they'd fought Chimera, another of Shin-Ra's human experiments, when three of the four of them had nearly been killed. And Kadaj, who blamed himself for not being able to help Yazoo.

She left the hall, saw the fighting in the main room of the Loft; Kadaj and Loz had seemingly stopped quiet a few Shin-Ra soldiers at the stairs, but more kept arriving, and they'd been forced back into the room. Without hesitation, she joined the battle. She swung Dagon towards her left, catching one soldier across the throat, and then angling the blade down to catch the man standing next to him across the chest. She swung Draco to her right, dealing a deep slash across the stomach of a soldier, and then up into the face of another. The soldier she'd gutted fell back, his scream lost in the fight.

Sophronica spun to the side as a soldier struck at her with his stun rod. She smashed Dagon's hilt into his elbow, and it snapped with a crunch. She kicked him in the knee, and that also broke with a crunch. He fell and she plunged Dagon's blade down into his chest. She pulled her sword free and ducked to the side as another soldier shot at her. The bullets instead tore into the wall, showering them with plaster. She caught a flash of movement behind her, and spun, but she would have been too slow to prevent the soldier from shooting her dead center in the chest. However, an arm snaked around his neck; a hand gripped his chin, and wrenched his head to the side, breaking his neck before he could pull the trigger. As he fell, she saw that it had been Kadaj. He was already attacking another soldier.

Her attention was returned to the other soldier who had tried shooting her when bullets slammed into the wall beside her, one ripping into her arm. She grimaced a little but didn't let the wound slow her down as she swung Draco around, the blade cutting deep into his neck and almost taking his head off. A soldier behind him shoved him out of the way and he fell forward. She moved to back up, but had one foot on the stairs, and her ankle twisted. She went down beneath the dead soldier, her head hitting the side of the cabinet that stood near the stairs. Her vision swam for a moment and she blinked rapidly. She went to push the body off of her, but one arm was trapped between them, and her other was bent at an odd angle almost to the breaking point. A second later, some one dragged the corpse off her and held out a hand to her. She accepted, her hand slipping at first due to it being covered in the dead soldier's blood, and looked up to see that it was Loz.

She only had time for a nod of thanks before they both returned their attention to the fray. She turned to see another soldier already leveling a gun at her and she swung Dagon, severing his hand at the wrist, then she stabbed the sword blade through his chest. She kicked him back, freeing her sword, and whirled to duck a blow from a stun rod that had been aimed at her head. A soldier opened fire at her, and she grabbed the man who'd tried to hit her around the neck, spinning him around in front of her. The bullets hit him instead, and she let him drop, kicking the other soldier in the neck. The blow resulted in a crunch, and he fell as well.

It took a few moments to realize that it was now silence ringing in her ears, seeming louder then the fight had been just seconds ago. A bit breathless, she looked around. The bodies of perhaps two dozen soldiers littered the floor of the Loft and half hid the stairs. She was relieved to see that both Kadaj and Loz seemed to be, for the most part, unscathed. She looked down at the gunshot wound in her arm and saw that it was already beginning to heal, though it was hard to tell as she was half covered with that dead soldier's blood. The bullets must have passed right through her flesh.

"There's…more coming," Kadaj said, sounding winded, as he looked over at his brother and Sophronica.

She frowned a little, tilting her head to the side a bit as she strained her ears. At first, she didn't hear anything. Then, there was the echo of heavy foot steps on the stairwell. "Shit," she said softly. Her gaze flickered to the hallway, assuring that none of the soldiers were still alive and perhaps heading that way. "We'll stop them too; we have to," she added.

Kadaj gazed at her like he almost wasn't so sure that they could, but didn't say anything.

The footsteps were coming closer up the stairwell, and she moved down the short flight of stairs down to the door, stepping around the bodies. The door was open, and she paused to the side of it for a moment. She sheathed Dagon, freeing a hand if she needed it. She couldn't see anyone through the doorway, but that only meant they weren't close enough to be seen yet. The footsteps had almost reached the top, and it was then she moved through the door. She spun into a round house kick that caught the owner of the foot steps square in the chest, knocking them back to tumble down the stairs. As she did so, she caught a flash of a black suit, not a soldier's uniform, and frowned a little. She turned fully, and saw that it was Rude tumbling down the stairs. He came to a stop on the landing, at first seeming dazed, and then upset that she'd managed to catch him by surprise. She looked past him, farther down the stairs, to the next landing.

"You," she said. Her tone wasn't surprised, or even angry, it was hollow, devoid of all feeling.

"I can't call them off 'Fronica," Reno said, looking up at her. He meant the soldiers coming up the stairs behind him.

She didn't reply for a moment. "They'll kill you," she said, and he understood that she meant Kadaj and the others.

"What 'bout you?" he said.

She didn't answer as Kadaj and Loz joined her on the top landing. She cast a glance at both of them, standing on either side of her. She looked back down to Reno, or, more so, to the soldiers. She put one foot on the railing, her gaze on Kadaj again. She lifted her free hand to his shoulder and nodded. He returned the nod, and she vaulted off of the railing, drawing Dagon again in midair. She came to hit the landing beside Reno, slashing both swords down deep into the shoulders of the two closest soldiers. Pulling free her blades, she turned to him for a second.

"Anyone who fucks with my family dies. Just like Chimera," she said.

And then the fighting broke out again. There was less room to fight on the stairwell, making things both more difficult and more dangerous. She had less room to swing her swords and had to make tight arches. What ever soldiers she wasn't fighting managed to push their way past her, starting up the stairs towards the Loft again, but suddenly, Kadaj was there, stopping them. He was fighting alone, as Loz was occupied with fighting Rude. Sophronica slashed her swords across the chest of a soldier in an upward x motion, fatally wounding him and sending blood flying. She pushed him out of the way and ducked gunfire from another soldier. She kicked him in the stomach even as one of the other soldiers hit her in the back of the head with his stun rod. She fell to her hands and knees, sword blades scraping the metal of the stairwell.

Even though she was dizzy from the blow, she rose to one knee and plunged Draco up through his stomach. Pulling the blade free, she stood, stabbing Dagon through the neck of the soldier she'd previously kicked. She didn't bother to pull her sword out she just yanked it to the side, slicing through his neck. More soldiers kept coming up the stairs, and for a second it was more then she could handle. In the blink of an eye, she had sheathed both swords, grabbed Reno by the shoulders, and threw him down the stairs into the oncoming soldiers. He crashed into them; they fell, tumbled down the stairs, and took more soldiers down with them.

Gazing down at the mass of soldiers all trying at the same time to get to their feet, she drew her swords again as the few who hadn't fell came at her. One of them opened fire on her and she pivoted to the side, close to the wall. A bullet still grazed her side, drawing blood, but she paid the wound no attention. She moved forward, taking down two soldiers at once by plunging her swords through their chests. As she freed her blades, she suddenly heard Kadaj shouting her name. She whirled, seeing that the remaining soldiers who had pushed past her had him cornered, and Souba lay on the stairs in between the landings.

She sheathed Dagon, taking the stairs two at a time, and bent to pick up his sword. She swung Draco, the blade cutting deep into the side of one of the men. Pulling her sword out, she kicked him over the railing and plunged her blade through the back of another. One of the soldiers turned upon realizing that she was making her way up the stairs towards him, and she swung Souba and the twin blades slashed across his throat. She slammed her shoulder into the back of another soldier, knocking him face first into the wall. Pushing him down, where he stumbled and fell down the stairs, she finally reached Kadaj.

"You alright?" she asked him, returning his sword to him.

He nodded, "Thank you," he said.

His gaze shifted to behind her, and she turned. Most of the other soldiers had managed to get back to their feet and were coming back up the stairs in force. She leapt halfway down to the next landing to cut them off, and brought Draco around in an arch. She caught one soldier across the chest with the blow, but another whom she'd barely missed cracked her across the face with his stun rod. She stumbled back a step from the blow, hitting the railing. He took the opportunity to hit her again. She tried to dodge the hit, but had no where to go. She tumbled back head over heels over the railing. Her heart jumped, knowing that if she fell all the way down the stair well there was barely a slim chance she would survive.

With her free hand, she caught the rail. Her fingers, slick with blood, slipped, and she started to fall again. She sheathed Draco and reached out with her other hand as well. She grabbed the metal bars that ran from the rail to the steps. She had nothing to secure her footing on, and so had no way to pull herself back up, since she couldn't reach the rail. More soldiers were coming up the stairs below her and she knew it wouldn't be long before they noticed her just tangling there and took the opportunity to shoot her. But all of a sudden, some one was leaning over the railing, grabbing her wrist. Looking up, she saw that it was Reno. She had just lifted her other hand from the metal to take his other hand when Kadaj took her hand instead. Together, in a moment of cooperation, the two of them pulled her back up onto the stairs. Then, Kadaj elbowed Reno in the face, knocking him back.

"Shit, I just frickin' _helped_ her!" Reno exclaimed.

Kadaj wasn't listening to him though, and maybe it was for the best. Sophronica's gaze traveled up the stairwell, seeing that soldiers had made it up to the Loft. No doubt looking for… No! She looked over at Kadaj, wondered if he'd realized the same thing, figured he probably had.

"Yazoo," she said.

"Go," he said to her.

She leaped from the landing, grabbing the rail of the top landing and swinging over. Once there, she drew Dagon and went through the doorway, dodging around the bodies on the last flight of stairs. She stabbed one of the soldiers who had almost reached the hallway in the back, freed her blade and continued around him. She kicked the soldier moving down the hallway in the back of the head, snapping his neck. There were three soldiers in the room with Yazoo when she reached it. They looked up at her arrival.

"Stop her," one of them said.

"Get away from him," she growled, striding forward.

One of them swung his stun rod at her, but she blocked with her sword. She punched him in the face, and then brought Draco down diagonally, slicing through his shoulder and into his chest. She had to tug hard on her blade to free it, and by the time she had, the other two were moving towards her. She kicked one of them, the toe of her boot catching him under the chin and snapping his head back, and the other she ran through with her sword. As they both fell, she didn't even need to turn to tell that more soldiers were entering the Loft. Energy crackled down Draco's blade, igniting into flames. She swung the sword around and a fireball exploded from the tip, smashing through the window. Then she sheathed her blade; she couldn't continue to fight them now, when there was the chance they could get past her and reach…him.

Sophronica turned towards the bed, her gaze sweeping over Yazoo to assure that he was unharmed. He still hadn't moved. What if he never woke up? No, she couldn't allow herself to think about that now. She lifted him in her arms, struggling for a moment as she was growing tired from all the fighting. She had reached the window, had one foot on the sill, when she heard foot steps coming down the hall. She couldn't stop, couldn't risk a glance back. She raised her other foot to the sill, looking down at the side walk so many dozens of feet beneath them. She took a deep breath, and jumped out the window.


	2. Trusting

**A/N: **There's going to be about five chapters. And yes, some one important dies, but I can't say who. –shuts up now before she blabs it-.

----------------------------

**Catalyst 2: The Awakening**

**Chapter Two "Trusting"**

The wind rushed past her, whipping back her hair. She watched the ground growing closer. She bent her knees slightly and a second later, landed lightly, almost as if she had floated down instead of fell. It had always been something she could do; if she was in control of the fall, she could land lightly as a feather. She was a little dizzy though, and shook her head a bit. The feeling passed, and she gazed around. She had to find some place where the soldiers wouldn't find Yazoo, had to go back inside the building and help Kadaj and Loz, had to stop Shin-Ra-again. So much she had to do.

She heard the hurried sound of running boot steps, and turned to see more soldiers coming towards her from the alley besides the building. _Shit_. She could've stopped them, could have burned them, but her fire power was channeled through her swords or her hands. She took a step back. She couldn't fight them, not so long as she held Yazoo. But it wasn't safe out here on the streets; soldiers could come up from the other direction and take her by surprise. But she had to…had to. She took another step back, turning. She set him down gently, hesitating by his side for a moment, than stood. Drawing her swords, their blades red with the blood of the soldiers, she turned to face those on the street. They had paused about twenty feet away from her, as if a little unsure. A few of the men glanced at each other.

"Come on, what's stopping you?" she called to them, walking forward.

At this, they started towards her, some raising their guns, others waiting until they were within striking distance of her. She planned on not letting them that close. Energy crackled down the blades of both her swords to burst into flames. A couple of the soldiers hesitated. She swung her swords around, unleashing a fire ball from the tip of each. With shouts, some of the men dived out of the way, but most of them weren't fast enough. She swung Dagon again, hurling another fire ball that found its target, knocking down three soldiers. They did not get back up. There was gunfire, and she pivoted to the side, swinging Draco this time. A fourth fireball hit the shooter and those standing around him. A drop of blood started down from her nose at this, but she ignored it, shaking her head. The flames along her blades diminished, turning into mere wisps before vanishing all together.

She advanced towards the remaining soldiers, a good dozen and a half, and swung both swords around in arches, wounding however many were close enough to her. Though probably not dead, they dropped anyway, groaning. They were surrounding her, and she kept attacking. She was on her own, she had no one to help her if they became too much to handle, and her brothers were going to need her help more anyway. One of the soldiers rammed his stun rod into her stomach, knocking her breath away and causing her to stumble. She recovered in a second, and kicked the man who had hit her in the knee. There was a crunch and he fell to his other knee. She kicked him in the face, spinning and swinging her swords around in a circle to hit those who thought they could attack her while she was distracted. Those remaining didn't last long as she cut into them.

Gazing around at the corpses of all the dead soldiers, she stood there to catch her breath, half waiting to see if any more were going to emerge from the alley. When she saw none, she turned, sheathing Draco but keeping Dagon out just in case. She started back towards Yazoo, but only made it half way when a flash of pain ripped through her chest, dropping her to her knees. At first, she thought she'd been shot, but she'd heard no gunfire, and a glance behind her assured her the street was still empty of soldiers. The pain came again and she winced, leaning one hand on the pavement, raising her free hand to her chest. It constricted her breathing for a moment, and she gasped for air. What was going on? She closed her eyes, willing the pain away, and she almost felt like…something was moving inside her, awakening. But then the feeling was gone, and the pain soon faded with it.

She continued to sit there for a moment more, not moving, her heart racing. She didn't even hear the foot steps behind her until a hand fell lightly on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she was on her feet in an instant, whirling as she swung Dagon. But it wasn't more Shin-Ra soldiers behind her, it was Reno. He jumped back and her blade barely missed him. She didn't even care that it was him, she swung her sword again. He dodged to the side, moved behind her, and slid an arm across her shoulders. She grabbed his wrist, flipped him over her head, and then dragged him to his feet, one hand around his neck, to slam him back against the side of the building.

"Take it easy 'Fronica," he started.

"I don't think so," she interrupted, her sword blade against his neck, "You're with Shin-Ra, and I can't trust them, you know that. Why did you even bother coming down here?"

"I…"

"If you don't even have a good excuse, forget about it," she growled. She stepped away from him, sheathing Dagon as she walked back to Yazoo. She crouched beside him.

There was a moment of silence, interrupted only by foot steps.

"What's wrong with him?" Reno asked.

"It's none of your business!" Sophronica snapped, turning her head only slightly.

"So you don't know," he said.

She sighed a little; she'd forgotten he knew her so well. "No," she said. "And…I have to help them, but…I can't leave him," she was talking mostly to herself.

"You love him?"

She didn't answer, but it was answer enough for him. Her silence told him yes.

"You helped us get away, only to lead Shin-Ra's soldiers here to kill us, and now you're trying to help again?" she said, shaking her head a little, "You're fucked up."

"Aren't we all?" Reno said.

Suddenly, another voice reached her ears, so faint she was sure that only she heard it. It came from up in the Loft, and there was only one person it could belong to. She stood, turning to gaze up at the broken window. "Shit," she said, half turning to look back at Yazoo's still form. She had to help, but she couldn't leave him. She didn't know how bad the fighting was up there any more, but it must be bad. "Shit!" she said again, turning back to the building.

"Go."

She turned a weary, suspicious gaze to him. "What?" she questioned, asking him to clarify.

"Go help them. I'll watch your guy," he said.

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't know if I can trust you any more. Shin-Ra sent you to kill us," she said.

"Since when have I always done everything they've told me to?" Reno said, "And before you say it, I know; you'll kill me if anything happens to them."

She was still watching him suspiciously, but also backing towards the building. Her gaze flickered again to Yazoo. "I _swear_ I will," she threatened. She started to turn, "You _are_ fucked up," she told him again. But that had been why she fell for him in the first place, so many years ago.

"I know," he said.

Only able to hope that he wouldn't betray her, she ran for the alley, rounding the bend and going through the doorway, noticing that the soldiers had torn down the two-by-four.

Watching her go, he muttered to himself, "They are so going to fire me for this."

She raced up the stairs, jumping over bodies. She didn't have time for this, these stairs, but it was the only way up right now. It seemed to take forever to reach the top, but she finally did. It took a moment for the scene in the Loft to sink in. Loz was sprawled on the ground, unconscious, Rude was nowhere to be seen, and Kadaj was trying to fight off about five soldiers. He was unarmed, and she saw his twin bladed sword nearly across the room. Two soldiers grabbed his arms, slamming him back against the wall, while a third came at him with a stun gun. He brought his feet up and landed a double kick to the soldier's chest, knocking him back. One of the men holding onto him punched him in the stomach and he sagged in their grip a little, lowering his head.

Sophronica was across the room a second after this, landing a flying kick to the back of the soldier with the stun gun as he stood again. She let loose a punch that smashed one of the soldier's heads nearly through the wall. Consequently, he let go of Kadaj. She whirled around and kicked the other in the chest, knocking him back. She caught Kadaj as he fell, holding him up. After a moment, he lifted his head, his cat eyes betraying how exhausted he was. All of a sudden, a gunshot rang out and pain tore its way through her shoulder. She jerked to the side, wincing, and turned. Behind them stood the soldier who had brandished the stun gun before, now aiming his rifle at them. She knew that before she could reach him or draw her swords, he could pull the trigger. Energy crackled around her fingertips, engulfing her hand in flames a second later. She raised her hand and then flung it out in front of her. A fireball flew from her fingers and hit the soldier, knocking him back off his feet and burning him.

"Are you alright?" she asked Kadaj when she turned back to him.

He nodded mutely, his gaze traveling to Loz.

She turned and walked across the Loft to where he was. Crouching beside him, she reached out a hand to his shoulder. "Loz," she said softly.

At first, there was no response, but then after a moment, he began to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked up at her. He winced a little as he sat up.

"Do you think it's…over?" Kadaj asked from across the room.

"For now…maybe. We need to get out of here," she told him.

"Where's Yazoo?" he questioned suddenly, retrieving Souba.

"He's…safe, for right now," she replied somewhat cryptically.

"Where is he?" he asked again, sheathing his sword.

Standing, Sophronica turned to him. "Just…come on," she said. She started for the stairs as Loz stood.

She led the way down the stairwell, having to keep the pace slow due to the bodies littering the steps and how exhausted the three of them were. It was a relief to get outside, where the smell of blood and death wasn't nearly so strong. She'd had enough of that, and she was sure the others had too. On the street, Reno and Rude were bickering about something, but so far, it seemed to Sophronica that he had kept his word.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Kadaj snarled.

She looked over at him. "Making sure nothing happens to Yazoo," she replied.

He gazed at her in disbelief, "You trusted _them_?" he asked.

She didn't reply, just looked away and kept walking.

Reno looked over as they approached, "See, I told you; he's fine." He said.

Kadaj glared at him.

"Well, as fine as he can be," Reno said.

"I know what you mean," Sophronica said, "Thank you." She knelt beside Yazoo, making sure for herself that he hadn't been harmed. She trailed a hand lightly down the side of his face. "I wish you would wake up," she whispered. But of course, he didn't stir.

"You all should…get out of here now…" Reno said.

She looked up at him for a second, then back down at Yazoo. She lifted him in her arms, almost not able to due to the gunshot wound to her shoulder. Loz saw her struggling and started towards her, but she shook her head. As she turned, Kadaj was already heading to where their motorcycles were. She looked back at Reno. After a moment she nodded, than followed after Kadaj, Loz walking beside her.

"Where are we going to go?" Sophronica asked softly.

"I don't know; away," Kadaj replied, looking back at her as he paused by their motorcycles. "Some place where he can be safe."

She turned her gaze to Yazoo. "We came away here to be safe," she whispered.

"We'll find some place else," Kadaj said.

"Where?" she prodded again.

He didn't answer her this time.


	3. To Visit the Sleeping Angel

**Catalyst 2: The Awakening**

**Chapter Three "To Visit the Sleeping Angel"**

Over the course of the next month, Shin-Ra kept tracking them, sending soldiers to try and bring them down, though as the days went on, the attacks became farther apart. Yazoo still would not wake up, and they were forced to leave him some place after they assured that it was safe and neither Shin-Ra nor anyone would go there, purposely looking for him or not-inside the Forgotten Capital. A solitary shrine for their brother. Loz remained mute, and Kadaj became somewhat distant from the world and his brother. Sophronica never stopped trying to figure out a way to help Yazoo, none of them did, but sometimes it seemed she tried the hardest. She had ditched her finger gloves and donned a leather trench coat like she used to wear, leaving visible only the scars on the backs of her hands once more.

-------

She was under attack again; another of Shin-Ra's attempts to bring them down, but no matter how many soldiers they sent after them, Sophronica cut them down mercilessly. Even though she was out numbered right now, they didn't scare her; on the contrary, they looked a little wary of her. She held a sword in either hand, her back nearly against the wall of the old building behind her. A dark look had entered her feral eyes as she threw a cruel smirk at the soldiers.

"Come on, what are you all waiting for?" she taunted them, energy crackling down the both blades to ignite into flames.

She didn't wait any longer; she rushed at them, swinging her swords around at waist level. The flaming blades cut through the soldiers, killing at least four of them with the single attack. After that, she was a whirlwind of death and fire, taking out more then half of the soldiers in only about thirty seconds. One of them dealt her a smashing blow across the shoulders with his stun rod. She stumbled a little, but shook off the blow, turning on him and sending his head flying with a single swing of Dagon. Within a minute, the rest of the soldiers were down, but she purposely left a couple alive. She let the flames on her blades die down before sheathing them. Turning with a flare of her coat, she grabbed a soldier by the neck and hauled him to his feet, slamming him back against the wall.

"What do you know about Chimera?" she growled. She figured that Yazoo's condition had to have something to do with Chimera, and if not…well; she'd just have to ask some different questions.

"I'm not going to tell you," the soldier replied, voice hoarse.

"If you don't, I'll kill you right now, you know I will," she threatened, not in the mood for games.

"You can't save him," the soldier said, "Just like…you couldn't save…Sephiroth." He actually laughed a little, though the noise was more like a cough.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about Sephiroth!" Sophronica growled, tightening her hand around his neck, "Now I know that you know something about what happened to…Yazoo."

"Sephiroth's remnant…will die, just like you will," the soldier said.

Glaring at him, she said, "If you're not going to talk, than I guess I have no more use for you," and than she snapped his neck.

Letting him fall, she turned to the other soldier that she'd spared. He was looking up at her fearfully. "How about you, what do you know?" she questioned, walking over to him and crouching beside him.

"Chimera…" he started, "The condition that…" he faltered, as if he knew he really shouldn't tell her, but also didn't want to end up like all the other soldiers.

"I'm listening," she snapped, not having much patience.

"The condition…that Chimera can inflict," the soldier started again, "Is…permanent."

"What the fuck do you mean?" she said with a growl, "It's permanent? The brilliant scientists at Shin-Ra didn't bother to figure out a way to reverse it? Yeah right, they're always thinking, they would've thought about that for if Chimera rebelled."

He trembled beneath her glare, "Honestly, as far as I know it's permanent."

"As far as you know," she repeated, standing. She drew Draco, "I guess I'll just have to find some one who knows more, won't I?"

"I'm telling you the truth, that's all I know!" he said.

"I believe you," Sophronica said, just before she sank Draco's blade deep into his chest.

Pulling her sword free, she returned it to its sheath across her back. Turning, she stepped over bodies as she made her way back to her motorcycle. For a moment, she sat there, resting her head in her hands, her eyes closed. This was how it had been; either no one at Shin-Ra they'd found knew about this 'condition', or were willing to talk about it. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes. She started the engine, and took off down the street. Black clouds had rolled in overhead, threatening a terrible storm. Due to this, the streets were mostly empty, people anticipating the storm. Thunder echoed across the plain that she was racing through, and she turned a brief glance to the sky. Lightening ripped across it, and she could feel the static in the air. Yeah, this was going to be a bad one.

Instead of continuing to where they were currently staying, she found herself veering off, cutting through the Sleeping Forest. A fat droplet of rain landed on her nose as she rushed beneath the white and nearly glowing trees. Giving a small growl, she accelerated. She used to love the rain, but now she hated it. It was so gloomy, reminded her of a lot of bad times. Another drop hit her. And another. It was a full down pour by the time she reached the Forgotten Capital. Parking Lilith, she ducked inside. She shook her head to get the water out of her eyes, and droplets flew from her hair.

Turning, she walked deeper inside, down a short hallway, through a pair of ornately carved doors. The main room, with two curving stair cases to either side, featured an alter-like shrine, the curved walls lined with unlit candles. She lit them with a flick of her wrist, the sudden flames throwing dances shadows across the room as the rain pounded down on the roof. Yazoo… He lay still as stone, ever the same. Lying there, with his pale skin, angelic face, and silken silver hair, he reminded her of a fallen angel. If only he would open his eyes. If only she could once again see the way the distant haze in his eyes faded when he looked at her, telling her silently that she had become his anchor. If only she could hear his velvet voice, speaking to her, singing for her. She lowered herself down next to the alter, resting her back against the cool white stone.

"The storm's pretty bad," she said, "Kadaj doesn't like the storms. I don't blame him. But he misses you. Misses you singing to him during the storms. I keep telling him that everything will be alright, but I don't think he believes me."

She paused, tilting her head back against the stone. "Loz still won't talk. I think he some how feels responsible for what happened that night. So does Kadaj." She said, "But it's not their fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have told them about Chimera, than none of this would have happened."

She stopped again, closing her eyes. "Every time I think we're so close to finding out how to help you, it turns out to be lies. Shin-Ra won't give up trying to stop us, I wonder why they're so afraid," she said, a small smile curving her lips for a moment. Of course she knew why Shin-Ra was so afraid of them.

"I miss you too. I'm not going to give up, no matter what. I'll save you, just like you saved me," tears formed behind her closed eyes, "In more ways than you know. You saved my heart, who I am. When I was so consumed with hatred and anger, you helped me remember that there's more than that." A crystalline tear made a track down her cheek. "I know, sounds clichéd, doesn't it? But it's true," she raised a hand to brush away the tear.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as a crack of thunder echoed through the forest. "And I'll keep your brothers safe for you, always. You don't have to worry about them so much; they handle themselves alright. But I'll always be there for them." She said.

She was quiet for a long moment. The rain subsided for a moment, than came down harder. "_I'll…hear your prayers…through the cries of the dying_," she started to sing softly, not even realizing that she was at first, "_I'll…find your hand through the…swarms of the living. And…and…_"

"Shit," she cursed softly, bowing her head to meet the palm of her hand. She trembled slightly. "I'm forgetting the words. I don't want to forget them. You have to remind me, don't let me forget," her voice shook as she spoke.

"I try…singing to Kadaj, but…I'm not you. And it's not the same. He doesn't say anything about it, but I know…" she whispered. She lifted her head again, her eyes remaining closed. "We all need you, whether or not you know how important you are."

She often came here, to see him, to talk to him. But she had to be careful that no Shin-Ra soldiers saw her or followed her, or he wouldn't be safe here anymore. It was getting late though today and Kadaj would want her back before dark. But it was storming out, and she didn't want to travel in it, getting soaked and risk getting struck by lightning. Blindly, she fished her cell phone out of a jacket pocket. She used to not have a phone, never figured she'd need it, but Kadaj had insisted. She flipped the cell phone open, her fingers instinctively finding the right buttons.

"Ka-" she started, but he interrupted her. "Yes, I know it's late," she said when he was done, "But it's also storming." "Yes, I'm safe. I don't think I'll be back until morning." Her tone grew softer, "Yeah. I'm with him. No change." She was quiet for a long moment as she listened. "Yeah, keep safe."

She ended the call and slid the phone back in her pocket. She sighed a little, opening her eyes. She absently brushed away the last traces of her tears. She pushed herself up to her feet for a moment, turning. She ran her hand through Yazoo's hair, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead with trembling lips. He was so cold, like marble, like… She shook her head, sliding back down to the floor. She lay on her side, curling one arm beneath her head. She faced the doorway, so that no one could sneak up on them. After a long moment, she closed her eyes again, drawing her knees up to her chest. Sleep did not come to her for a long time, giving her too much time to her thoughts. Memories plagued her, torturing her. From years ago to just a month ago. It was long past dark by the time that sleep seized her, easing her into a troubled dreamscape.

----------------

For a moment, when she awoke, she forgot where she was, and panicked. She sat up, looking around, and remembered that she was at the Forgotten Capital. With Yazoo. She stretched her arms over her head, sighing a little. Vaguely she remembered having a dream…where there was no more fighting, only peace, and…Yazoo was alright…he was awake. She shook her head, telling herself to forget that dream; it would only make her sad. She sat there hugging her knees for a long moment, half listening to see if it was still raining, half because she didn't want to leave him just yet. She never wanted to leave him.

"Good morning," she said, tilting her head back, "It sounds like it finally stopped raining."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Kadaj was a little upset that I wasn't coming back last night. I think he's afraid he's going to loose me too."

Sophronica got to her feet, turning. "I'll be back to see you soon…" she lifted a hand to his face, "I hope…soon you'll be alright."

Then she turned to leave, knowing that if she stayed any longer she'd get all emotional. Her trench coat swept the ground with a whisper as she walked, her foot steps echoing in the room. She waved her hand, and the candles went out. She closed the doors securely behind her, leaning against them for a moment. She bowed her head, as if in prayer, than continued. Outside, the rain had indeed stopped, and was dripping lightly from the slender tree branches. She walked over to Lilith and threw one leg over, pausing before she started the engine. Swiftly, she left the Sleeping Forest, making sure there weren't any Shin-Ra soldiers around.

The air was damp as she raced across the Midgar Plains. The sky was still overcast, and every once in a while there was a slight, soft rumble of thunder. She hoped it wouldn't rain again, at least not until she got back. After a while, she realized she was becoming dizzy, and she felt light headed, like she was floating. Blinking, she shook her head, trying to clear it. It didn't work; instead it made her dizzier. Her vision grew hazy, swimming. She started to slow down, afraid of loosing control. What was happening? Then she felt the needles of pain starting in her chest. Just like that day…so long ago. She slowed down more, and it was a good thing that she did, because her hands started shaking, and the next thing she knew she was laying on her side, Lilith a few yards away from her. She didn't even remember losing control and falling, and that worried her.

She pushed herself up on her elbows, wobbling as she was still dizzy. The needles of pain cut straight through her chest again and she winced, falling back. She laid a hand over her heart as the pain grew, intensified. What was wrong with her? What was causing this? Her last thought before she passed out was that maybe she was dying.


	4. I Promised Him

**A/N: **Yay, I'm so glad people like this fic too Well, here's the fourth chapter, sadness ensues, and in the next chap, some one dies o.0 than it's onto the final story in the Catalyst Trilogy. –pokes- keep up the happy reviewing (yes, I'm a review freak, lol)

----------------------------------------

**Catalyst 2: The Awakening**

**Chapter Four "I Promised Him"**

Some one was saying her name. A shadow fell across her face and she groaned, turning her head to the side. The voice was persistent, panicked sounding almost. She frowned a little, but still didn't rise all the way into full consciousness. She could still feel the remnants of pain in her chest and didn't want it to come back. Cold droplets hit her face and a loud boom of thunder caused her to flinch. Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment, everything was too bright, even though the sky had actually darkened with clouds again since she last saw it. Everything was fuzzy too. She blinked a few times, and things started to slide into focus.

"Sophronica!"

It was Kadaj. She blinked up at him and it took her a few moments to realize that he had an arm around her shoulders and was holding her up. It was starting to rain again, blurring her vision until she blinked the water away. Her gaze swept around for a second, and she saw that she was still out on the plains, were she had lost control. She only saw Kadaj's motorcycle and wondered where Loz was.

"What happened?" she asked finally. But it was a rhetorical question; she didn't expect him to know.

"When you didn't return, I called you, but you didn't answer. So I came searching for you," he said, drops of water starting to drip down from the ends of his hair as he looked down at her.

"I was on my way back when…" she shook her head, sitting up all the way. She looked over at him. "Something…" she stopped. Should she tell him? It would only cause him to worry more. But he should know; the last time she held back information from him, they were all nearly killed. "Something's wrong with me."

"Don't tell me that," he said, looking away, as if that could change what she said.

"I don't know what… It could all be in my head," she shrugged a little.

"I wish it is," he said. "First Yazoo…now you?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me," she said.

"But you just _said_," he turned to gaze at her again.

"I know what I just said. But it doesn't mean I'm going to…die or something, okay?" she said to him.

"Yeah," he said, sounding unconvinced.

"Come on; this storm's going to get worse," she said, standing. Her hair was already heavy against her neck from the rain water.

As she walked over to Lilith and righted her bike, a whisper snaked its way through her mind and she stopped. She half turned, looking back over her shoulder, gaze scanning the barren plains. There was no one there. Nothing. She frowned. Maybe it was all in her mind, she was going crazy. She swung a leg over her bike, droplets flying from her coat, and another whisper invaded her mind. Again, she turned, but this time she was half expecting to see some one out there besides herself and Kadaj. There was, like before, no one. She shook her head telling herself to ignore it, whatever it was, concentrate on helping Yazoo, and started the engine.

As they headed back, she noticed the way Kadaj kept his head bowed, eyes on the ground ahead of him. Either what she had just said to him was really bothering him, or it was the storm. She couldn't tell which, and she wasn't about to ask him, so she just traveled in silence. They weren't staying too far from the Sleeping Forest, but it was far enough that Shin-Ra wouldn't put two and two together and figure out where Yazoo was. They'd been after him every since they'd found out what had happened.

--------------

She was sitting in her room, water still dripping from her hair, but she wasn't concerned about that. She held Draco balanced on her knees, gazing at the blade. She ran her fingers over the flat of it, once again puzzled. Sometimes, the engraving on it was visible, but other times it was like it wasn't there at all. What did it mean? Was it tied to what was happening to her? Setting the sword aside, she stood and went to the window. Rain lashed at the glass panes and the night sky was starless due to the clouds. A never ending black expanse. That's how she felt some times about her future-bleak. If they couldn't…help Yazoo, nothing would be the same. Nothing was the same now.

She could hear Loz snoring…Kadaj talking in his sleep. She turned a little; sounded like he was having another nightmare. Silently she left her room and went across the hall. He'd been having nightmares more often since that night, some not too bad, some he woke from with screams. He was curled up on his side, like he was trying to hide from something, and she sat next to him, leaning against the headboard. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the room, followed by another crack of thunder.

"_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window_," she started to sing softly, one of her favorite songs from years ago, "_Go back to sleep. Safe from pain and truth and choice_."

He stopped whimpering, and she paused for a second before continuing.

"_And other poison devils. See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do_," she paused again for another second, running a hand lightly through his hair. She almost thought that he might be awake now, but still continued.

"_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons_," she intoned quietly, "_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices_."

After a second, he rolled over to face her, his eyes shining slightly in the dark like a cat's.

"Nightmare?" she guessed softly.

Kadaj nodded after a moment. He sat up, gazing at her through the darkness. "Sophronica," he started, but then shook his head, "Never mind."

"What is it?" she asked.

He just continued to gaze at her for a moment. "There is…there has been something. But there was…never a time." He said. "I know that you are Yazoo's, but…I love you. And not like I should…"

She blinked, was silent for a long moment as she made full sense of what he'd just said. Considering everything that had happened, this didn't really come as a big surprise to her, but put her at a lose for words nonetheless.

"That's why…you were jealous," she said at last.

"I couldn't help it…I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head.

"Don't apologize," she said, "But…" How was she going to say this?

"I know," he said, lifting his head a little again, "You don't love me the way I love you. You love Yazoo."

"Yes," she said.

There was a rumble of thunder and his gaze shifted to the window.

"But…will you stay with me…for now?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied.

---------------

It was in the early predawn hours that she awoke to gunfire. She flinched in surprise as her eyes snapped open, startling Kadaj, who had been asleep with her arm around his shoulders. She slid her arm out from under him and stood, moving over to the window. Even though it faced to the side of the house, usually showing only a view of grasslands and trees, she could see soldiers. When she turned back to him, he was already on his feet, Souba in one hand. She instinctively went to draw her own swords, but her hands found only air, and she remembered that both blades were in her own room. She nodded her head towards Loz's room, than started for her own. She glanced down the hall as she went, though saw no one. That was good. Once in her room, she retrieved Draco from the bed, turning in a circle in a moment of sleepy confusion before spotting Dagon leaning against the wall.

Going back into the hallway, she wondered how Shin-Ra had managed to find them here. She'd been in Edge yesterday, but that wouldn't give them any clue-she didn't think. Unless they'd seen her and Kadaj the previous evening. She turned as she heard familiar foot steps behind her.

"You two get out of here; I'll take care of the soldiers," Sophronica said to Kadaj and Loz.

"I'm not just going to leave you. We never ran before," Kadaj said, looking at her as if she'd suddenly gone crazy.

"Shin-Ra's going to be getting desperate, I don't know what they might try," she said, "And I promised him that I would keep you both safe."

"We never had any problems taking care of ourselves _before_. Do you even know what we have been through?" he said.

"I don't care about before, or what you've been through," she said, angry at his stubbornness, "Do you know what _I've_ been through?" she glanced down the hall again, listening for any noise that would give away the soldiers entering the house, "I'm here _now_. I'm your big sister and it's my job to protect you." She jabbed a finger at him.

"But if you die, he will blame us," Kadaj said, a little softer.

She acted like she ignored him, turned her gaze to Loz, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She turned and started down the hall.

"Sophronica!" Kadaj started.

She could hear him starting after her and she whirled, raising Dagon. The blade cut through his cheek, drawing a trickle of blood as she held it there. "Go." Her tone was dead serious, gaze avoiding the hurt expression that had replaced the anger in his eyes.

She turned again, moving down the stairs. She rounded the bend, facing the front door, just as it swung open, the glass shattered from gunshots, and soldiers began to enter. They turned when they saw her, but she didn't give them a chance to react, leaping the rest of the stairs and swinging both swords. The two soldiers who had made it through the door dropped, but there were more outside. As she walked through the door, most of them backed away from her, keeping their weapons trained on her. As she stood on the porch, she frowned; why weren't they attacking her by now like all the other times? Something was up, was different, but she didn't figure out what until it was too late.

She leaped down from the porch, right into the midst of the soldiers, prepared to fight and kill every single one of them. But the soldiers who had backed away from her carried stun guns and tasers. By the time she saw this, she was close enough to them, and they didn't hold back. The first jolt of electricity coursed through her body and she gave a growl. She _hated_ tasers; she'd have to remind them of that. She swung Dagon around, mortally injuring a few of the soldiers, but another came up behind her and tasered her. Gritting her teeth she whirled and delivered a kick to his face, snapping his head back and knocking him off his feet.

She brought Draco around and the blade sliced through a soldier's chest, the wound spurting blood as he fell. They tasered her again, but she was determined to ignore the paralyzing shock. She spun in a circle, extending her arms and pulling her blades through however many soldiers were closest to her. Another jolt of electricity raced through her and she stumbled, faltering in her attack. Another and she fell to one knee. She summoned her fire power to her swords and energy crackled down the blades. Before the flames could form though, a third shock was dealt to her body. She was on her hands and knees know, the energy diminishing from her swords as they continued to shock her. Her vision was growing hazy, her skin was tingling, all the way from her toes to her fingers, and it was quickly becoming a dim ache.

"Sophronica!"

She jerked at the sound of the familiar voice, lifting her head. So did the soldiers around her, pausing in their attack on her. Kadaj leaped from the porch railing, his sword upraised. As he came down, he cut into the group of men surrounding her. He was supposed to have left, gotten out of there while _she_ took care of this. So focused on reaching her was he that he didn't see the soldier off to the side raising his gun and aiming at him. Sophronica heard the weapon cock and forced herself to her feet, gritting her teeth. Dammit! Loz was supposed to stop Kadaj from doing something like this, where was he? Her gaze traveled as she wavered a little. There he was, coming out the door. It was too late anyway. She cut a path through the soldiers, forcing them all aside, until she reached Kadaj.

She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "I told you to go," she said to him.

And then she pushed him out of the way, turning to the soldier with the gun. Energy surged down Draco's blade even as he fired. Pain seared through her chest and she stumbled back, almost falling, but managing to keep her footing. Flames erupted down her sword, and she raised it over her head. The soldier fired again, and another bullet tore through her chest. Despite this, she didn't stop, she swung Draco and a fireball flew from the tip, colliding with the soldier and taking down any one standing near him.

Then, Draco slipped from her fingers as she lowered her head to gaze down at her wounds. Twin bleeding holes ripped through her flesh, deep red trickling down her vest, her coat. She had been shot before, so the pain wasn't what bothered her. She'd been expecting this; from the moment that Kadaj had come to help her. She couldn't say why, but she had. Everything was spinning, blurring together and disorientating her. She stumbled, could still hear fighting going on around her, but that was soon fading. She could hear Kadaj shouting her name, but he sounded so far away, not right next to her.

She was falling, the impact as she hit the ground startling her back to full consciousness for a second. She could hear Kadaj speaking to her, but couldn't make out the words. What was he saying? What was he going to do? She struggled to concentrate for a second, but then gave up. Her gaze shifted to Loz, on the other side of her, and he looked just as worried. But she wasn't; they were both safe, just like she'd promised. But…that reminded her of what had been bothering her a minute ago. Him…she had to see him. She tried to sit up to rise to her feet, but Kadaj pushed her back down. She slapped his hand away and rose anyway, almost falling again. Everything seemed like it was fading; her vision, the ground beneath her feet, even the pain. She started to make her way to Lilith, Kadaj tried to stop her, and she pushed him away.

'_You cannot die yet my child; you are so close to stopping them all.'_

The voice startled her, and she looked around. She blinked, her fading vision returning to her a little, and realized that she hadn't heard the voice aloud. _'Who's there?'_

'_If you stop them all, every one of them who hurt you and your brothers, was cruel to you, than you can be safe forever.'_

She continued towards her motorcycle, confused at what she was hearing, the words resonating in her mind and pushing all other thoughts away. Such a soothing voice, a voice that made you want to trust it. _'Who's there?'_ she repeated silently, unsure if she spoke the words aloud as well.

'_If you stop them all you can save him too, you can be reunited, you can be happy.'_

The speaker seemed to be paying no attention to her question, so she didn't bother to ask again as she threw a leg over Lilith. She had to pause for a moment, and looked down at her wounds again; still bleeding. She wondered idly how close they were to her heart.

'_And then, there will be no one in your way to stop you from taking revenge on them _all_. Everyone who doesn't understand you, who hurt you and the planet. Who hurt Sephiroth.'_

She frowned. _'Jenova? I thought you were dead. Get out of my head.'_

'_You have to stop them; they do not deserve this planet!'_

'_Get out of my head. Get the fuck out of my head,'_ she thought feebly, starting the engine of her motorcycle.

The sky had almost completely cleared, but it was raining again.


	5. Hanging By a Moment

**Catalyst 2: The Awakening**

**Chapter Five "Hanging by a Moment"**

It was a struggle for her even to push open the doors to the main room in the Forgotten Capital, but she managed. Sophronica stood there for a moment, her hands on either side of the doorway, holding herself up. She didn't know how she'd gotten here in the first place. Maybe it was because she was so determined, so strong. She didn't know, didn't really care. She'd made it, that's all that mattered. Rain water and blood dripped from her hair as she started forward again. Her boot steps were heavy, echoing, as she walked, nearly dragging herself onward. Her trench coat trailed the stone floor behind her, smearing the bloody foot prints as blood continued to issue from her wounds. She should have stopped bleeding by now.

She waved her hand, but the candles only flickered before going back out. That was a sign of how weak she was; even her fire ability wasn't working. Forgetting the candles, she continued forward, her foot steps slow, deliberate. He was still lying there, and she thought now that he would never awaken. Didn't matter too much, did it? He would still hear her. Always hear her. She reached him, leaning her hands on the cool stone. Her hands were bloody too, she saw only now.

"I kept them safe," she said, her voice hoarse and exhausted, "I promised you I would."

She fell to one knee, unable to stand any longer. "I just…failed my promise of saving you." She bowed her head a little, fingers brushing his gloved hand.

She wasn't going to last much longer, she could feel it. Jenova had abandoned her, left her mind to herself in search of a stronger one perhaps. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She fell, landing on her side. She was tired, so tired. She just wanted to sleep now. Sleep and escape all this pain and suffering, all in this world where no matter how hard you tried, it seemed, you would never win. Her eyes slid closed, and blackness engulfed her as she started to lose consciousness. She'd survived two explosions, more battles than she could count, psychotic scientists, being impaled, dropped out the top window of an apartment building, and these were going to be what killed her; bullets. Something she'd survived numerous times.

--------

_Vivid green cat's eyes gazing at her from behind a veil of silver hair as they faced each other across the street in Edge, a smirk crossing his lips as he gazed at her, not bothered that she was trying to stop him from taking the Children._

_---------_

_Rising from unconsciousness, feeling a slight tug on her hair, opening her eyes to see him untangling a twig from her hair, moving back as Kadaj arrived, watching her the whole time she and his brother talked, giving her an unusual amount of attention._

_--------_

_His voice drifting to her through the waves of pain, bringing her back to the physical world. Helping her after Cloud left her for dead. Riding with him to Edge, and then to Midgar._

_--------_

_That night, the only night. Their night, when they both realized just how much they cared for each other. Her sighed confession of love just before she fell asleep. . ._

---------

There was a particularly loud rumble of thunder and it startled her awake. She blinked a couple of times. Everything was completely silent after the thunder, except for the drumming of rain on the slanted roof. Pain throbbed through her chest and when she raised a hand she could feel the bullet wounds, issuing trickles of blood. She winced as she closed her eyes for a second. This wound would have killed a human long ago. A human wouldn't have made the journey here after being shot twice in the chest, but she wasn't exactly human, was she?

She pushed herself up on her elbows, pausing there for a moment as she grew dizzy. The feeling passed and she rose the rest of the way to a sitting position. She gazed around, saw her own bloody foot prints leading up to the alter. There was a puddle of rain water and blood beneath her where she had lain, and her hands almost slipped in it as she held herself up. She trembled, leaning back against the cool stone and tilting her head back.

"Looks like…I'm still here…" she whispered, coughing a little. Her vision swam as she spoke and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't become dizzy again. "Don't know…how long though. Wish I knew…where you are…so I can…go there too…"

She opened her eyes, raising her gaze to the ceiling. She turned, rising to one knee. She had to see him again, for the last time. She curled her fingers around his, wanting to touch his face, but holding back because her hands were bloody. She bowed her head, forehead against the cool stone, and let her eyes slip closed again. She couldn't stop herself from slowly starting to sink back down to the floor; she wasn't strong enough. But, suddenly, his fingers twitched, and her head jerked up. Her heart began pounding at a painful rate, and for a second she had trouble breathing. Had she imagined it?

As she gazed at him, he stirred slightly again. She shook her head, blinked a couple of times to assure herself it wasn't just her imagination. Her breath caught in her chest. Then, with a start, he opened his eyes, gracing her once more with their beauty. She watched as a full range of emotions flooded though their blue-green depths; anger, to confusion, to fear, to recognition as he turned his gaze to her. His brow furrowed as he blinked.

"Yazoo…?" she whispered, afraid that maybe she was dreaming, or it was a trick some how.

"What's happened? Where are we?" he asked, sitting up. His silver hair slipped forward over his shoulders as his feline eyes darted around, confused.

The sound of his calm, velvet voice brought tears to her eyes, and she had to fight to force them back. "You've…been asleep for so long, since Chimera, and I…we…so worried," she managed.

He turned his gaze back to her, seeing for the first time that she was wounded. He took her other hand and pulled her up as he slide down from the alter. On her feet, she stumbled, falling against him, and he put an arm around her shoulders to hold her up. She felt safe in his presence, despite that she was…

"I had to," she started, seeing his expression, "I had to…protect them."

"You're not going to die! Not now. I'll…I'll help you," but even as he said this, he knew that he couldn't; he was incapable, with no materia to cure her.

"I've waited…so long for you wake up," she said softly, the words sounding strained, "That's…enough for me."

"Don't talk like that," he said harshly, angered by how easily she was willing to give up, and that he was unable to help her himself.

"Am I…supposed to deny…the truth?" she whispered, "It's…easier this way…I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Easier for whom?" he said, "Just…hold on; it's not too late."

He slid his other arm behind her knees and lifted her. With determination in his step, he started towards the double doors; he would get her out of here, he would bring her to Kadaj, his brother would be able to help her. But that didn't stop his fear that there wouldn't be time, that it really was too late. They had all been through so much; he wasn't going to let this be the end.

"Don't cry…Tenshi…" Sophronica said quietly, her cold fingers touching his face.

He hadn't even realized that he was, and looked down at her with a little surprise. "I can't help it," he said.

She let her fingers trail down his cheek before lowering her arm again. The light was fading from her eyes.

"I love you," Yazoo whispered.

A smile flitted across her face, "I…love you…too," she said, her voice fading out at the end. Her eyes started to close.

He stopped. "Sophronica?"

Her eyes fluttered open, but it took a moment for her gaze to focus on him. "I can…hear him…he's calling me," she whispered.

"But I'm _here_, I need you _here_," he said, almost pleading, his voice wavering.

"…Can't…stay…" It sounded almost like an apology. Her eyes closed.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Tell…Kadaj…that I'm not…mad…at…h…" her voice was so soft that he almost didn't hear her. She didn't finish, and her head slid to the side.

"Sophronica?"

She didn't respond, and fear seized him.

"Sophronica!"

A faint green glow started to dance across her skin, seeming brighter than it was in the gloom. He knew what it was, what was happening, and shook his head violently, tears falling from his eyes. No, he wouldn't let it, wouldn't let it take her from him, wouldn't let her go. It wasn't too late! He could still save her!

"You can't have her! I won't let you," he said through gritted teeth.

He held onto her tighter, but the green lights danced, swirled around her, becoming brighter. She began to dissolve into the lights, joining them, becoming them. Within a matter of seconds, she was gone, and the lights faded out with her. She had become part of the Lifestream, and he was left standing there alone, clutching at only air. He tilted his head back, a howl of sorrow working its way loose from his throat and reverberating off the walls.

**End**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Well…this is the end. Of course, I'm working on the final fic of the Catalyst Trilogy. So, what do you all think? I actually got all sad and teary writing this, lol.


End file.
